


Long day, longer night

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi washes away some of his stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long day, longer night

Foraging in the woods proves to be a much more taxing activity than it already is when you have an entire group of armed and highly skilled in the field of combat soldiers needing to know where and what you are doing every second.

There are many people (and more specifically the higher classes) complaining of the Survey Corps using too much money. In reaction there is a very tight budget that needs to be maintained; so whenever possible acquiring their own supplies through their own means is a way to protect their limited income into going into what they can’t procure themselves but very much need- such as weaponry and horses.

Eren didn’t think he is doing too bad. Having trained with a certain bread loving comrade who is skilled in all aspects of forest foraging had taught him and their squad a lot about the woods, that and much of Armin’s book knowledge (he'd passed to Eren, chatting on it) came in handy…

However, after telling Auruo for a third time those particular berries he seemed keen on gathering are not edible (and while not deadly are not meant to be eaten by humans), then before when he'd outran Erd into the woods (Erd who might have a bit of a sprain from trying to catch up with him), upping Guther’s rabbit snare by using a bow (which he is apparently not allowed to be wielding), and nearly giving Petra a heart attack when he’d jumped down from the tree he’d been waiting in for the kill of a deer he and she had both been tailing unknowingly together and are now bringing back to HQ thank you very much- they are all, more than usual, rather done with him.

While he did feel bad about startling Petra (who was more concerned that she didn’t know where he’d been and how someone should have known where he was, at all times). He did not feel at all bad at preventing the inevitable rush to the privy they'd all suffer had he allowed Auruo to return with those berries.

And unfortunately while effective, his cutting the deer’s throat had proved a messy ordeal. While the rest of them are covered in sweat, dirt, and the general debris of plant life in the woods- his hands are covered in not only all that but also blood. While they all know it to be deer blood it is still unsettling to see on him. There’d not been a stream or opportunity to wash on their trip back and having stayed out too close to the time they’d been ordered to have returned by- they all hurry back to HQ as quickly as possible.

It meant some very bad prioritizing on their part.

Guther and Petra decide to take the deer together to clean it and cut it and perhaps that will excuse their tardiness. While it had been Eren who’d killed the deer none are keen on the idea of seeing him handle the rest of it. Being that he is the dirtiest of them all anyway (with Auruo being the second, he is sweating bullets over how late they are bound to be with the weight of their labour slowing them down and all... also Erd's bad ankle). Erd needs to put his leg on some ice, and insists he can handle at least that on his own. They decide that out of all of them, Petra is the most likely excused for being less tidy and tardy as she is on the best of terms with that certain someone whose title they dare not even think about at this time much less his name. She is safe, along with Guther who's going with her. He's sure to be excused as that is the case... the lucky bastard.Erd should also be fine on account of his injury. In conclusion this would mean the two most dirty would need to clean up as nicely as possible and as quickly as possible- or they will all be severely punished.

(Between the four of them... they all know, glancing over Eren’s messy hair, disheveled and bloodied clothes and hands, face... if they return Eren to that certain someone like this they are all going to their deaths without having enjoyed the deer meat they are very otherwise looking forward to.)

This had been the plan... but then Auruo locked Eren out of the washroom and won't allow him in.

And still won't let him in even after he threatens to knock the door down (no not with his titan power). Auruo had told him he’d like to see him try and Eren really didn't want to smash a door down and cause not only more of a mess of himself but a mess of the entire washroom that everyone uses...

Auruo’s sudden change in rationale had much to do with the lack of presence of his less petty squad members. True, while they were to watch over Eren- in the end Eren is responsible for himself, so by whatever means necessary really he is expected to keep himself tidy... and that certain someone would blame Eren’s atrocious state on Eren himself so there was nothing to fear.

Vexed, Eren leaves the outside of the washroom where he supposed he should have waited; but he thinks going to where Petra and Guther is and explaining the changed situation to them might be better. Along the way he contemplates finding the garden hose since that might suffice but as he is making his way there-

“No. Absolutely fucking not.”

He runs into the Corporal.

“S-sir-”

“Eren. Tell me why it is you are alone and just _whose blood it is that's on your hands._ ”

\--

After a stuttered and then very clear and loud explanation from Eren. Levi finds Petra and Guther and confirms Eren’s story (a rather long ways from where they are gutting the deer in one of the sheds, with his nose covered but voice leveled). And after he calls for Mike from Erwin’s office and has him sniffs Eren’s hands to confirm the blood does indeed not belong to any human (Eren himself not included in this concern) and being told it is indeed deer- Levi orders Eren to follow him.

Eren is surprised when they do not leave outside HQ to the garden, as Eren had mentioned his intentions given the washroom is occupied. When Corporal Levi leads Eren to his own personal quarters, Eren is sure punishment has not been evaded.

He’s led through a very bookish room he’s familiar with and then through a door into what could only be a bedroom.

The sight of a bed and then making the connection that this is where the Corporal sleeps startles him to the point where he doesn’t register the other room that Levi has entered and is rather cross Eren has not followed him into promptly. His glare could set fires once he sees Eren with his mouth gaping and his blood, dirt, covered presence still in his pristine room.

“What are you gawking at you brat, do not dawdle.”

Eren sharply trots into the fairly well lit room, the door clicking soundly behind him when he shuts it.

He’s rather concerned about being beaten in such a clean place that’s Levi’s place but when he allows his thoughts to stop obscuring his vision he sees the Corporal has rolled up a sleeve and is testing the temperature of the water in the bathtub to make sure it isn’t too hot.

Huh?

Seemingly finding it satisfactory, Levi turns. A calloused hand and muscled forearm dripping with water, water that Eren watches fall-

“Eren. Strip.”

His gaze shoots up to Levi’s.

“Sir?”

“The washroom is not accessible to you any longer, yeah? It has come to my attention that even though the form you maintain is human when you bare yourself to wash- it still causes certain discomfort given your titan form to the others who are present.”

Oh.

Levi rolls up the other sleeve.

“Being that the current state of things. I will allow this, you will wash here from now on.”

“Corporal...”

“Now. Strip.”

Eren does so.

Without the embarrassment and hesitance Levi had been expecting; so in turn Levi finds himself curiously uncomfortable even when approvingly Eren removes every bit of clothing from his body and neatly folds them into a small pile into the basket dirty clothes are supposed to go. No exceptions.

Levi dumps a pitcher of water over Eren as pre-rinse, so the loose filth will not needlessly contaminate the water but in doing so he has compromised Eren’s vision. Eren is hesitant to enter the bath when he cannot see the bath.

Levi sighs and extends his hand to Eren’s- it’ll get dirty anyway he knows, if he’s going to make Eren acceptable.

Levi’s scowl deepens at the feel of Eren’s blood crusted skin but whatever apologies Eren started to utter- they die on the tip as his tongue as he enters one foot after the other into the bath and settles down into its heat.

“It’s not too hot?” Levi asks, watching Eren’s sighing blissful expression.

“It’s not.”

Levi is thoughtful.

“I think it is rather too hot.”

There’s a small splash as Eren jerks around in surprise- “Huh? But you tested the water earlier and seemed alright-”

Levi chides him, expression severe at having to shield himself from also being blinded through water by Eren’s skepticism- “Don’t waste the water.”

Eren calms and turns. His back to Levi as Levi lathers up a sponge with a bar of new soap. He’s probably going to use it all tonight.

The bathtub is low. So even though Levi is crouching it isn’t as uncomfortable as it could be, but it isn’t comfortable either. It is certainly not comfortable at all, washing Eren’s back, his limbs, watching and _feeling_ his muscles flex and move, and hearing all the little sighs Eren doesn’t even realise he’s making as Levi slowly and carefully washes his body.

He’s especially careful about Eren’s hands, and by the time he gets to them the sponge is so immensely filthy he discards it to the floor. Lathering his own hands, moving to sit on the edge of the tub he takes Eren’s closest hand into his and starts to rub away the blood.

Eren had been drifting off into sleep, his mind hazily coming to as Corporal Levi washes his other hand in the manner of the other. When he realises what the Corporal is doing, he tries to pull his hand away-

“Ow!”

He cannot draw his hand back. Levi has it firmly entwined with his, upon his lap, his own hands tinged red as he rubs rubs rubs- while Eren-

“You don’t need to do this, I can do it myself sir.”

Levi scoffs, “Can you? When you can barely keep your eyes open?”

He untangles his hands from Eren’s and stands up, walking behind Eren who looks both too small and too large in his bathtub.

“Tell me,” Levi asks as he dumps another pitcher of water over Eren’s hair and lathers from a bottle something subtlety nutty smelling into his left hand, that of which and the other he places in Eren’s hair. Starts scrubbing.

“How is it you managed to kill that deer without the help of the others.”

“Ah...” Eren starts, his discomfort that he finds much comfort at having Levi’s hands upon him given his first experience with contact with this man, ebbing away. He cranes his head back as Levi starts to massage and scratch into his scalp, careful and thorough. Eren closes his eyes and Levi sucks in a breath, watching from an angle the curve of Eren’s throat.

“I was up in a tree...”

“Deer are hardly titans,” Levi says with a chuckle so slight, Eren isn’t sure he heard it but between it and Levi’s fingers moving about his brow- his explanation is said almost breathless anyway- 

“...that may be so but at the time I was thinking of a story about wolves my childhood friend Armin told me once. It was a fable of sorts. In it, a wolf described how in order to trick prey they... the wolves would have to attack their prey from where they are least expected...”

“So the wolves climbed a tree?"

“...yes, that is how it went... sir.”

Weaning hunting prowess from old fables, how childish.

But children are told such tales to learn from them and if you cannot take some of what you learnt as a child with you as an adult then-

Levi rinses Eren’s hair, one pitcher, two.

This time Eren gives a shake, much like a dog would (a wolf would) to dislodge the heavier amount of water over his eyes.

The water is still hot.

Levi sighs, though he tried to avoid it his clothes are sopping wet.

“Would you mind returning the favour?”

Is what he says but Eren on gaining his vision isn’t sure he’s allowed to see because Corporal has started to remove his clothes.

“Sir..?”

Levi’s clothes join Eren’s in the basket, folded ever more neatly (despite being wrinkled and wrung out). Levi is finally greeted with the response he’d been expecting when this began. And when he steps into the water, seating himself before Eren- Eren’s entire being has gone ridged.

“Sir!”

“What is it?” Levi asks, scowling, though satisfaction starts to cripple him on seeing Eren’s flushed and flustered face. He cannot even begin to give explanation to the low twisting in his gut as if someone has (and many had tried long ago) lodged a knife there, all from the way Eren’s eyes travel slowly from his mouth to his collarbone down his chest where it lingers and remains on his stomach- everything his clothes hid, all those layers- and the lack of suspicion one of his stature seem to always imply- but killing beasts ten and thousand times his size requires not only mental strength but physical. And Levi’s body reflects this.

While he is admired by strangers and his comrades for this strength, none has seen it like this.

Somehow, though youth makes Eren seem more simple than naïve, Levi knows this.

Eren knows this.

So maybe not so much.

Eren nervously looks about what other bathing supplies are within his reach and suddenly brandishing a wash cloth and that bar of soap says-

“Corporal, I think I could return the favour better if you turn around.”

Levi obliges, and Eren washes his back, trying desperately to keep his legs from touching Levi’s hips all the while. It’s difficult, between that and hoping his actions are satisfactory- unknowingly his breath-

“Are you doing that on purpose?”

“Doing what, sir?”

“Breathing on my neck like I’ve been holding your fucking head under water this whole time, or is that what you want to happen given the job you’re doing is rather shit.”

Levi reaches for Eren’s wrist and pulls his hand forward, effectively pulling Eren closer in from behind. His knees and the ends of his inner thighs caging around Levi’s hips, Eren’s not breathing now, that’s for certain.

“Like this,” Levi instructs, washing himself by directing Eren’s hand, over his chest, his stomach and- at some point the wash cloth is gone and it’s just his fingers, and Corporal’s fingers and he’s touching something hard, much harder than Corporal’s stomach and it hurts, Corporal’s hand over his as it has him grip and pump the steadily grown erection Levi knew with exact certainty was going to cause them to miss dinner tonight.

And that.

That is the punishment for all of them.

Direction is gone. Leadership fucked. Corporal is so pissed they can’t do their fucking job right, come back on time, be washed and not look like dogs, and make sure Eren is fucking watched every goddamn second when the Corporal himself isn’t seeing to it because he has other duties to fucking attend to holy fucking shit and that was why he chose these fuckers to assist him and if they cannot even do that, fuck sitting at the same table as them, fuck being in the same space as them- that was it, no one was going to fucking sleep tonight and after they had to deal with that terror they will fucking do what he asked of them.

Perfectly.

(And may Hanji give the longest explanation about the relationship between moonlight and titans and sunlight and titans and gravity and titans and gravy and titans whatever the fuck she goes on about when Levi isn’t there to direct the conversation into not pissing him off as he eats- to the whole lot of them tonight- because for once they’ll all actually listen... to drown out the fear that is his impending anger-)

As for Eren-

“Corporal... sir, I don’t think this... this...”

Levi’s voice is practically a growl, he can feel Eren behind him, his body trying to squirm away so Levi might not know how hard he’s gotten but it’s not possible- then Eren’s legs fidgeting- the inner softness of his thighs damningly rubbing against Levi’s hips with every futile attempt to simply not touch- fuck-

“What Eren, what do you fucking think?”

“I-I don’t think this is an effective method of washing sir!”

“What else?”

“I think... I think- it would be more productive i-if I could _see your face, sir!_ ”

Levi releases Eren’s hand and takes his wrist once more, leaning to the right as he drags Eren before him, and for a moment Eren thinks the Corporal is going to drown him, as his hands clutch the edge of the tub on the opposite side of where he’d been before.

“Not bad,” Eren feels Levi say against the back of his neck, as if to carve the words there.

He feels Corporal Levi move over him, that hardness that’d been in his hand before slid between the cheeks of his ass and he feels the Corporal’s breath against his neck. The blush on Eren's face reaches all the way back there and to his ears- surely Corporal Levi can see-

“But are you so sure that is the better course of action than this?”

Eren is not under water but he’s drowning. Drowning in heat and sensation as Levi feels up the bones of his ribs, finger tips dragging up to his nipples, rubbing at them until they're hard and perk, feeling the motion of Eren’s uncertainty as he trembles, before he cries out-

“Yes! Yes sir! I think it is best if I could see your face right now!”

How his skull doesn’t break, when Levi flips him around, a ton of water totally wasted as it spills over the sides as Corporal embraces him, slams into him, enters him. Sheathing himself completely in Eren's willing heat. Over and over with the same ferocity as when he’d had Eren’s hand in his, and with the same grip even over his hips it hurts- Eren doesn’t know. Eren doesn’t care. Because he can, after the black and the light has faded from his vision- see it-

What he wanted to see.

Corporal’s face as he fucks him, Corporal’s face as he pushes his cock in and out of him like it’s the most enjoyable thing in this whole fucking world and there’s nothing else, this face looking down at him, only once before had he got to see it and all but for a couple of seconds- before- in that courtroom where he thought all his insides were going to split.

And here it is, a minute and more.

Eren clamps his legs tightly around Levi’s hips, his head thrown back over the edge of the bathtub, the groan Levi makes at Eren’s presented throat and Eren’s moans are more than enough. Eren is sure Levi is drawing blood when he bites into that throat, the side of his neck and shoulder, the lobe of his ear- a frantic irritation about his actions with the knowledge that whatever terrible mark he leaves on Eren now won’t be there come morning.

Eren’s hands trail over his stomach, his chest, the sides of his fingers, no longer coated in blood brush under his chin, uncurling to lightly touch the tips of his fingers onto Levi’s face and Eren is looking at him, his eyes more gold than green in the dimmed light of falling night as evening passes. 

_Pretty._

Since they’re already in the bath Levi doesn’t bother to pull out for when he cums.

He doesn’t stop looking even as Eren climaxes and his gaze averts from his, his eyes fluttering shut and it is the most terrible thing because it is too horrendously beautiful and this time the apologies do make it from Eren’s mouth as he nervously glances to where his cum has smeared all over Levi’s abs and Levi has never heard an apology as sincere and insincere as Eren’s as the boy trails his fingers from his face to down down down curiously there, through the cum as if he’s not entirely sure it’s there to begin with. Dipping his sticky fingers into the tepid water.

They lay there in the bath for too long a time, but there’s no way in hell Levi will be able to stand it if Eren falls asleep, and while Levi thought Eren was dosing off it’s Eren who says, voice too loud for the night-

“Corporal, shall we get out now? The water is cold.”

Levi gives a look about the near empty tub.

“Yes, and fucking dirty too.”

Unfortunately what other water was stored hasn’t been heated and much to Eren’s dismay they wash in that.

Levi has no qualms about it like Eren does. Water can be hot or cold, but it must be clean and seeing Eren’s body shudder under cold clear water is a new found pleasure he has no intention of experiencing only once.


End file.
